


Running in Circles

by noobytommo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Top!Luke, bottom!ash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobytommo/pseuds/noobytommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was during their usual cuddles and Ashton accidentally felt Luke’s member. Things changed after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm so excited to post this. I hope you'll like it!  
> If you notice some mistakes in grammars and spellings, please forgive me. English isn't my first language and I'm still learning. ~

It was a routine for them. After every concert, the boys would cuddle and maybe sleep on each other. It helped to relieve stress and solve band problems like small arguments or homesickness. It was natural for all of them to do it. Sometimes Calum would just attack Ashton in the couch and sleep on his back. Which will be joined by Luke who snuggles to both of them. Lastly of course, Michael who would just throw himself, that would cause a groan from the three. That’s how the band showed their fondness with each other. Well, Ashton was happy to be a part of the band, three guys he could never love more. But innocent feelings changed when he accidentally touched someone’s member. His hand flat on Luke’s pants. It felt warm and hard and he quickly pulled way. Good thing that the boy didn’t notice. But Ashton could never forget.

Ashton tried to ignore the memory but it kept coming back. It wasn’t a part of the plan and he didn’t do it by purpose, of course not. He touched his friend’s dick and he cannot stop thinking about it.

_Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it._

He told himself as he groaned then stood up from his bed. All his friends were probably asleep while he was awake. He felt annoyed with himself.

2:54 am. It was so early for Ashton so he opened up his twitter account out of boredom. He got nothing to do so he tried to distract himself hoping to fall asleep sooner. He opened up some tweets from the fans. Most of them were compliments to him and he felt happy. Some of them were hates but Ashton chose to ignore them. However, one tweet really stood up.

_“@Luke5SOS @Ashton5SOS You guys should chill up, we know you love each other, just get together already.”_

There was a picture attached to it. It was Luke and him looking with each other with smile on their faces. It made him blush a bit, because the photo looked cute.

Ashton didn’t know what hit him. He never usually reply but something pushed him so he tweeted back.

_@Ashton5SOS : “I know. Luke and I are just finding the right time.”_

“A good joke.” He told himself then pushed his phone out then finally fell asleep.

~

“Ash! Wake up!” Ashton groaned when he felt strong hands, shaking his shoulders. “Let me sleep.” He tried to turn around when he felt a weight on his leg. “What the fuck!” He looked at Calum who settled himself on his legs. “Okay I’m up!” He sighed. “Do we have a show today that I didn’t know of?” He asked groggily. “No.” Calum answered. “An interview?” The brunette guy shook his head. “Then why did you wake me up?” He asked completely annoyed.

“Open up your Twitter account.” Calum said. “Just let me sleep.” He said. “Do it now!”

Ashton opened up his twitter and stared absentmindedly as he started scrolling. The usual notifications, mentions but then something caught his eye. The reply he made to the fan last night had more than 200K retweets and 180K favorites.

**#LashtonIsReal #LashtonShouldComeOut #GaySOS**

“Wait this.” He whispered. “It’s was a joke.” He tried to laugh it off. “It didn’t look like one.” Calum interrupted.

“What do you mean?” He asked. “Well it was Aleisha, she called Luke. She wanted to break up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter :)  
> This fic wasn't supposed to be chaptered, but I figured it would be better to cut it into pieces. By the way, have fun!

Ashton looked at the boy, surprised. “Oh no. No. Calum that can’t happen.” He stood up then felt a little panicked. “I cause this. Luke would hate me. He can’t hate me.” He licked his lips.

“What am I gonna do!” He asked the boy. “Alright calm down, panic won’t help. I’d say you talk to Luke about it, tell him the truth.” Ashton listened carefully. The truth. What is the truth?

“The truth.” He mumbled. “Yes the truth, tell him you don’t like him.” Calum said but Ashton was quiet. “Or maybe you like him?” His eyes balled out of his eyes and Ashton almost choked.

“Oh freaking. You like Luke?” The brunette asked. Ashton was quiet, does he like Luke? “I don’t know.” He mumbled. “What do you mean you don’t know?” Calum asked. “It means I don’t know! Calum.” Ashton collapsed back on his bed. “Make up your mind mate, or more people would get affected.” He said. When Calum noticed that Ashton was a bit sad, he pulled him for a hug.

“Ash, it’s okay. Don’t be sad.” Ashton buried his face on Calum’s neck and whispered. “I don’t want him to hate me.” The boy caressed his curls and said, “He’s not gonna hate you, just explain yourself to him.” Ashton nodded then hugged the boy back.

~

It’s been a few hours until Ashton finally found the courage to talk to Luke. Michael was with him and the blonde was curled up in the corner of the couch. Ashton slowly walked in towards them with Calum on his back.

“Hey.” He said casually and offered them a smile. Michael looked at him and said, “Hello.” Luke took a glance but instantly averted his eyes.

“Okay. Luke I’m so sorry. It was a joke.” Ashton said it without thinking then the blonde boy frowned. He began to panic then words were out automatically. “I never had feelings for you Luke, so don’t worry. It was all a joke. I’m so sorry.” He said. “I never meant for you and Aleisha to break up. I’m so sorry.” Ashton then realized what he said and it felt bitter on his mouth. Somehow saying those words felt wrong.

“We already are.” Luke stood up then began to wipe his tears away. Ashton tried to reach for him but the boy yelled at him. “Just leave me alone!” Ashton took a step back then nodded. Luke Hemmings officially hated him. Michael rolled his eyes to Ashton then followed the blonde boy.

~

The following days were horrible for Ashton. The usual band cuddles still happened, but it was never with the four of them. Whenever Ashton cuddled with Michael and Calum, Luke won’t join. Same goes when the three were already piled up. The moment Ashton comes, Luke would excuse himself. It was becoming more and more obvious that the boy was avoiding him. One time Ashton was walking through the hallway, Luke would simply go back to his room and lock himself. It hurts when the boy doesn’t even look at him. Hurts when Luke treats him like some kind of disease he didn’t even want to get associated with.

Most of the nights Ashton stayed awake thinking of him. _Is he sleeping? Or Awake like him._ They’ve been in a band for years and the thought never really occurred to him. Does he like Luke? Then Ashton remembered how he would always look for the boy first thing he wakes up. How he would always hug Luke first before Calum or Michael. How they both cuddled when they miss home. Lastly, how sad he was when Luke got together with Aleisha. He summed it all up and came up with one conclusion. Even Ashton couldn’t accept it to himself. He really likes Luke Hemmings.

 

The next day, all the boys got up early. They had an interview set for the day and a list of activities lined up. Nothing’s changed between Ashton and Luke. The thing was going on for two weeks, and Ashton never heard a word from Luke since then. The blonde boy talks to Michael and Calum but he never talked to Ashton. He really missed the boy and the silence was deafening. It felt like Luke didn’t even care about him.

Ashton was in the dressing room when he finally got the chance to talk to him. “Luke.” He tried to speak. “What.” Luke answered coldly. “We should talk. Please.” The blonde looked like caught in a middle of a sentence then he proceeded to answer. “There’s nothing to talk about, you can’t take back what you said, what’s done is done.” He said then walked away.

The interview was unbearably awkward in Ashton’s opinion especially when the question about the tweet came up. Ashton said his usual line, “it was a joke.” He tried to laugh it off but Luke didn’t. Ashton wanted to pull every hair on his head back then.

“What can you say about that Luke?” The interviewer asked him. Luke forced a smile then said, “Lashton is a good joke, but I’m sorry. We’re both straight and we’ll never fall for each other.” He said then laughed. What hurts the most was that, Luke was looking at him directly as if saying ‘Hear this. You must hear this.’ Ashton understood it by then, that Luke will never like him the same way.

After that interview Ashton decided to lock himself in his room. He cried his eyes out, everything from inside. All the feelings, he wanted to get rid of all of it. “It hurts.” He mumbled through the pillows and cuddled the blankets more.

A few minutes later someone knocked on his door. “Bro, you okay?” It was Calum. He ignored him then closed his eyes, wanted desperately to be left alone. His mind was filled with sadness and he never thought he would even fall for Luke that way. With puffy eyes and dry throat, he managed to fall asleep. Tears got dried on his cheeks and if Luke knocked to him that night with his small voice that says “Ash.” He never had the chance to hear it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was horrible for Ashton. His head was hurting and he barely slept. He cried all night because of Luke. The biggest mistake he ever had was falling for him and he was determined to move on. He decided that he was tired of pining, so he figured out that the best way to forget him is by starting to hate him. He was on the road to bitterness, but that’s what he thought he needed to move on. He walked directly to the bathroom then washed his face. He got bags under his eyes and his curls were pointing in different directions. “I need to get over him.” He said to himself as he stared in the mirror. “He will never like you back Ashton, so get your head straight.” He went directly to the kitchen to prepare for breakfast. Michael and Calum were there eating some eggs, and he figured that Calum made them because Michael can never cook.

“Morning.” They both greeted him. “Morning.” He said back then reached for a cup to make a coffee. He was putting some sugar when Luke joined them. “Good morning.” Luke offered. Calum and Michael returned the greeting but Ashton merely nodded to him. He felt a gaze on his back and he assumed it was Luke’s.

Ashton excused himself. “Wait, you’re not eating?” Michael asked. “I’ll eat later, if I feel hungry.” He said then settled on the couch. He turned the television on and watched some random shows. Some of them were reruns, but most of them bored him. So he turned it off then pulled up his phone instead. He scrolled through his twitter account and most tweets were fangirls, the usual. He saw the tweet that started everything. It suddenly went viral. Then an idea occurred to him. He was about to delete it, when he felt a presence of someone sit beside him. It was Luke and the guy just sat there without saying a word. Ashton stood up because he couldn’t bear being near him. “Ash.” Luke mumbled but he wasn’t looking at him. Ashton felt annoyed and ignored him. He walked on his tracks when he felt a pull on his shirt. “What?” He turned around annoyingly.

Luke was quiet. “So you’re talking now. What gives, you ignore for almost two weeks and now you decided to talk to me?” Ashton snapped. “Listen-“

“No. I don’t wanna hear it. I’m tired of this. All of this. Please, just give me some space, you were pretty good with distancing yourself from me, just do that again.” Ashton said bitterly then walked towards his room. He wasn’t feeling his best so he just collapsed on his bed. He wanted to cry. His head was contradicting with what his heart was saying. He missed Luke so much, but he needed to move on. He wouldn’t be able to do that with the boy around. He needed space.

Ashton decided that he needed to do something, he wanted to let loose just for once. He picked up his phone and dialed Harry’s number. He knew that the 1D boys were busy as well so it was a game of chance. After a few rings, Harry picked up.

“Hey Ash.” He mumbled. “Hey Haz, how are you?” He asked. “I’m fine, we’re having a break today, finally.” Harry chuckled from the other side. “Perfect! Were free too. At least until tomorrow.” Ashton smiled. “Maybe we could chill.” He offered. “Sure, but all of the boys are passed out, Zayn was complaining about a headache. Liam kept him company. Niall is asleep, and so does Louis.” Ashton hummed in response. “Okay, what about the others, Luke, Michael, Calum?” He asked. “Um, I just.. I wanna go out just for myself.” He admitted. “Aren’t you a selfish jerk?” Harry teased then he laughed. “It’s just one night. Besides I need it, I need to get away from all of it.” The line was quiet and Ashton thought that Harry hanged up on him. “Okay, I know just the place.”

Harry picked him up a few minutes later. Ashton was feeling a bit excited when he saw the place they arrived to. “Don’t worry, no fans here to mob us, the place is secured. And most of them are already drunk to notice us.” Harry said then they walked out. The place was blaring with loud music and they tried to squeeze themselves amongst the ocean of bodies. Harry offered him a drink then Ashton accepted it easily taking it down. It stung on his throat.

“Nice place isn’t it!” Harry shouted. “Yeah. It’s perfect.” Ashton smiled back then took another drink. Both boys ended up dancing together. They were both drunk and Harry kept grinding towards Ashton. “You look cute.” Harry whispered to him and Ashton giggled in response. “Thanks.” Harry grabbed his back then moved his hand down his ass. He felt a shiver on his spine, because it felt wrong. But he needed it, Ashton needed it to forget Luke. Harry’s eyes were dark and he was leaning closer and closer. “Your lips.” Without much of a thought, Harry crashed his lips against Ashton. The kiss was rushed desperate, but Ashton didn’t feel anything with it. Harry’s lips were soft so he opened his mouth and soon, their tongues collided. Ashton moaned into the kiss then Harry pressed him against the wall. His large hands began exploring Ashton’s torso and he lifted up his shirt. “Not here.” Harry pulled him outside. Ashton wrapped his arm around Harry and the taller boy carried him. He began sucking on his neck and that left Ashton moaning. His drunk mind seemed to be disconnected with his physical body. His mind was filled with Luke, and he was imagining it was him.

“Lukey.” He said then that got Harry to pull away, a hurt expression visible from him. “Luke?” He asked. Ashton was quiet his lips swollen. “I’m sorry.” Harry shook his head then leaned on the wall beside him. “Does he know?” Ashton shook his head. “No, and he doesn’t have to.” He was looking at his feet and he wanted to cry so badly. The situation was getting more and more embarrassing. “He wouldn’t like me back.” He said so himself. He wasn’t expecting anything from Harry, but the British lad hugged him tightly. “It’s okay Ash, it’s gonna be okay.” Ashton began sobbing on Harry’s neck. “I just, I made a mistake. I caused a break up and now I’m pushing him away. I know I shouldn’t but I wanna stop liking him.” He said then kept crying.

“But the more I try to distance myself, the more I realize how much I like him and I need him. But I know I can’t because he’s straight.” Harry began caressing his curls. “I’m so sorry Harry. I’m sorry for kissing you back. I’m sorry for asking you to come with me. I just wanted to forget about him.” Harry sighed and wiped away the tears from Ashton’s cheeks. “Ash. Don’t say sorry. We both made a mistake.” Harry said.

Ashton looked at him. “I know I shouldn’t have done that.” He said. “I like someone else.” The British lad confessed. “Who is it?”

“Louis. I like Louis.” Ashton nodded then hugged the boy back. “But we’re friends right, and you know, you’re a good kisser.” Harry said. “We could be friends with benefits.” Harry teased then smacked his bum.

“Shut up!” Ashton pushed him away but he was laughing. “Why not? You’re cute.” Ashton began blushing. “No, because I like Luke. Not you.” He poked his tongue out. “Okay fair enough. Can I get another kiss though?” Ashton smacked his face away. “Aww. That hurts!” Harry protested. “That’s what you get for being a horny shit.” He laughed. “I’m feeling a bit sober now.” Ashton said.

“How about we drink more?” Harry wrapped his arm around him then led him back inside. Both boys were pretty much wasted after that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fourth chapter :)

Ashton passed out after a few hours. Harry on the other hand was drunk, but capable enough to drive. Once they reached back, Harry woke him up and helped him towards the door.

“Harry, where are you going?” Ashton whined then clung onto the British lad. “You're so drunk.” Harry laughed at him. He searched Ashton's pocket for the keys then opened up the door. He was surprised to see someone who was still awake. Luke was on the couch, watching some show. It was 2 in the morning.

“Luke, a little help.” The blonde boy stood up then took Ashton's other arm. He lifted him up with ease. “Thanks for bringing him back Harry.”

“Where am I, where's Harry?” Ashton began whining. “Luke?” He frowned then laughed. “Why is Luke here?” He tried to move away from him.

“Put me down. Put me down.” Ashton began protesting. “How much did he drink?” Luke asked. “A lot.” Harry answered. “Please take care of him.” He said. Luke nodded then Harry leaned over and planted a kiss on the drunk boy’s forehead. Luke's reaction hardened with that. The boy finally left and Ashton and Luke were left alone.

Ashton began groaning. Luke noticed the expression on his face then quickly carried him to the bathroom. Ashton on the toilet and the blonde boy held him for support. He began purging. Once done, Luke used a clean cloth to wipe his mouth and he flushed the toilet after. Ashton slumped in the corner and curled to himself.

“I hate him Harry. I wanna get mad at him.” Ashton began speaking. “He's hurting me, and he doesn't even know it.” He passed out after that and Luke carried him to his room. Luke laid him down and he snuggled to himself. He looked small and vulnerable.

In the end, Luke lied down beside him then pulled Ashton to himself. He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and cuddled him. Ashton instantly snuggled on Luke's chest, a thing he always did back when things were better. “Smells like Luke.” Luke didn't even correct him that it was indeed him. Ashton's drunk mind still thought he was Harry. “I’m gonna forget him.” Luke froze with his words but Ashton passed out after that. Luke held the boy closer and swore to take care of him.

 

~

Ashton woke up with a pounding pain in his head. He didn't even remember how he got home, and the sun was annoyingly bright. He groaned then went back to bury his head on the pillow. Despite his horrible headache, he slept well. The past nights were sleepless ones, so he wondered why. Maybe he was imagining things, but someone slept with him. It must have been Calum, he thought. He usually sleeps with Ashton, just so they could cuddle.

When sleep didn’t come back to him Ashton decided to get up. He went to the kitchen and he found Calum cooking some pancakes. “You’re up early.” The black haired boy commented. “Head hurts.” He groaned then sat on the nearby chair. “Want some breakfast.” Calum asked. “Yes, please.” Ashton mumbled with his face was buried on his arms.

“How much did you drink?” Calum asked then handed him the plate. “I don’t know. I don’t even remember how I got home. If I were to be honest.” He scrunched up his nose when he smelled the food. “I hope I didn’t keep you up last night.” He said. Calum shook his head. “You didn’t. Luke did.”

Ashton frowned and looked up at Calum who was busy cooking another pancake. “Why would he do that?” He asked. “He was worried about you, he refused to go to sleep until you get back.” Ashton shrugged then.

He decided to text Harry.

_Hey is it true that Luke was awake last night. – A_

_Yeah, your boy toy likes you back ;) – H_

_What.. shut up. I thought he was mad at me. – A_

_Probably not, why not talk to him then? – H_

_No. absolutely not. – A_

_Why not?? Come on. He took care of you. I saw how worried he was. – H_

_I don't know, I’ll text you later. – A_

_You're in denial. – H_

Ashton ignored Harry’s text then began eating his pancake. Calum watched him with amused expression. “Where are they?” He asked between a bite. “They went to the gym. I wasn't feeling exactly up for it today. It's why I stayed home.” Ashton nodded then finished his meal. “My head hurts, going for a nap.” He stood up then lied down on the couch. He curled up on himself then fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll like this one :)

He woke up when he felt someone caressing his hair. He smiled because it felt nice. “You like it?” Ashton jerked up because it sounded like the person he least expected. “You're here.” Ashton felt confused. Luke was acting strange. He should have been mad at him. He was the reason why his girlfriend broke up with him. In fact, he was looking at Ashton with tiny smile on his lips.

“What are you doing?” Ashton asked then turned away. “Caressing your hair obviously.” Luke chuckled.

“Will you please stop.” Ashton demanded. Luke carefully withdrew his hand and looked at curly boy. Ashton didn't need it, he needed to get away from him. “Why?” Luke asked. The curly boy shook his head. “Why can't I show some fondness to one of my band mates?” Luke said.

Ashton groaned then shook his head. “You know it's not the same.” He whispered. “Tell me, what's changed?” He tried to dodge the question then stood up, but Luke wasn't having it that day. “You're running away again. Not today.” Luke held his wrist then pulled him closer. He then scooped Ashton up and carried him despite his protests.

“Put me down!” Ashton shouted. “No!” Luke deadpanned. Michael and Calum were watching the whole scene with a smirk. “We are talking Ashton and you're not getting away this time.”

The blonde boy carried him to his own room then locked the door. He plopped Ashton down on the bed. “Why am I in your room!” Ashton yelled. Luke shook his head then spoke. “We need to talk.” Luke sat beside him but the curly boy tried to stand up. Luke saw it. “Bad move.” He pulled Ashton back then pinned him. Both his arms were on above him, and Luke's legs were locked with his. “Ashton just listen!” The position was awkward and Ashton tried his best not to blush, but he failed.

“I can't.” He responded still not looking at him. “Look at me.” Luke said. “Tell me why?” Ashton tried to get off Luke but the blonde boy's grip got tighter. “The more you resist, the harder it's gonna be. I tried to be patient with you, but I’ve had enough.” Luke said.

“Aren't you mad at me?” Ashton bit his lip. “Aleisha broke up with you. It's all my fault. You should yell at me, you shouldn't even talk to me.” He said. “You were pretty good at avoiding me for two weeks, and now I’m doing it for you. You should be fucking thankful!” Ashton said.

Luke decided to let go then collapsed on top of him with a huff. “Luke you can't do this to me.” Ashton said, and his voice cracked. “I need to forget about you.” He was crying then. “I avoided you because yes, I fucking like you Luke and it hurts.” Luke was quiet then he spoke. “I’m sorry.”

“No need to say sorry, you can't force yourself to like-“ Luke interrupted him by covering his mouth. “Listen first. I’m sorry for lying to you.” Then it was Ashton’s turn to be confused. “Aleisha was a lie.” Luke looked guilty. “We are good friends, and I consider her as my sister.” He gulped. “Our relationship was a lie, I convinced her to be my fake girlfriend so that.. ” Ashton waited. Luke then buried his face on his neck. “To make you jealous.”

Ashton's jaw dropped from surprise. “What.. Wait.. What?” Luke hugged him tight. “Ashton sometimes I question that stupid head of yours.” He said. “I like you too.” He lifted up his head to look at him directly. “I like you Ashton. Ever since you joined this band, you and your bright smile and beautiful curly hair. You made us happy. You make me happy.” He said.

“Do you remember that night when you tweeted to that fan?” Ashton nodded. “Aleisha called me, saying that maybe after all these years, you finally fell for me too.” He confessed. “When you went to the living room with Michael, I was so ready to tell you that I like you but then you said it was a joke.” Luke frowned as if saying it was painful. “I was hurt, and mad. But mostly to myself.” He said.

“Then I knew you like me back and I thought it’s time.” Luke leaned down, his lips hovering to Ashton's. “Because finally. My dreams came true.”

Luke crashed his lips with his. Ashton closed his eyes and couldn't quite believe what was happening. Luke's lips were soft and he wanted more. Ashton wrapped his arm around his neck to pull him closer. He used his tongue to tickle his lower lip and he sucked on the lip ring. Soon their tongues met and danced together. It was all good, Ashton's head was exploding with fireworks and his heart was beating faster. Luke's hands were warm against his skin, as the blonde boy slowly lifted his shirt a bit. Both of them didn't want to let go, but they needed to breathe. So with a groan Luke pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting them. Lips swollen and face flushed.

“Fuck that was good.” Luke said. “Can I get another?” He leaned down again then pecked his lips. “Wait one more.” He said then kissed him again. “Just another one.” Luke leaned again and sucked on Ashton's lips.

“Well that was something.” Ashton giggled. “You got this thing..” He poked his thumb on Luke's cheek, where a trail of saliva has formed. “That was hot.” He said. “You're cute.” Luke responded then turned them around so he was holding Ashton on top of him. He positioned himself then pulled the curly boy closer. Ashton happily nestled his face on Luke's neck then the blonde boy kissed his head. “You have no idea how much I missed this.” He said. “Me too Lukey, I missed you.” Luke smiled then wrapped both his arms around him. “I’ll hold you now. No need to stay apart.” He said. Ashton nodded then kissed Luke's chest. “You were with me last night, aren't you?” Luke nodded then played with his curls. “I was worried about you. Don't do that again okay?” Ashton nodded. “And Harry.” He trailed back. “What about Harry.” He asked. “He's awfully close to you.” Ashton chuckled. “Lukey, he's my friend. We're close friends.” Luke still looked unconvinced. “You're jealous.” The curly boy wiggled his eyebrows. “Shut up. Yes I am. And you're mine.” Ashton gave him the look. “And who decided that?” Luke pouted. “Oh come on. We both like each other. Please be mine?” Ashton's heart was beating loudly but he wasn't gonna give in. “Take me on a date first, then if you're lucky. I’ll be yours, and a whole lot more.”

“Ashtooon.” Luke whined then wrapped his legs around him. “You’re so unfair. I’ve been waiting for this for years.” He said. “My decision is final. So make the date a perfect one.” Ashton winked then kissed his cheek. “Now let’s go before they think we killed each other.” The curly boy tried to get up but Luke’s arms were still around him. “Just a bit longer.” He chuckled. “Okay.” Then he snuggled to the Luke’s chest again.


End file.
